This invention relates to a fixture for holding a workpiece and for guiding a router as the router is manipulated to cut a predetermined pattern in the workpiece.
Gilfry U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,299 discloses a router guide attachment in which a stylus projects upwardly from the router and into a pattern cutout formed through an overlying template. By keeping the stylus against the edge of the pattern cutout, the router may be guided in such a manner as to cause the router bit to cut the workpiece in conformance with the pattern.
A major drawback of the Gilfry template and with other known templates is that it is necessary to use a different template with a differently shaped cutout for each different design to be cut into a workpiece. Time and skill are required to form different cutouts in multiple templates. Moreover, multiple templates can require significant material and storage space.